


Little Roxanne

by Creepypasta_Queen34



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, HA HA HA HA HA HA, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Probably more than Alice, Roxy is an OC, Roxy is in no way related to Roxxie the youtuber, Roxy is like 6, Susie adores Roxy, events leading up to the actual game, i have no idea what im doing, imma do the actual game too, is it gonna be canon, no, pls help me this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 11,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepypasta_Queen34/pseuds/Creepypasta_Queen34
Summary: Joey decided that he wanted a new toon on the show, so he brought Roxanne to life.
Relationships: Henry Stein/Linda Stein, Susie Campbell/Sammy Lawrence, Thomas Connor/Allison Pendle
Comments: 58
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"Hoo boy. What did Joey dream up this time?" Sammy Lawrence grumbled, being his usual grumpy self. 

"Yeah!" Bendy piped up excitedly, "I wonder who this new toon is gonna be! Boris, the new toon, and I could pull off the biggest prank anybody has ever seen! We're gonna start a new record!" Bendy squealed. Alice shifted in the place where she was sitting.   
"I don't know Bendy, maybe the new toon will be a girl," Alice said. 

"Aw don't get your hopes up, Angel!" Bendy's already big smile widened. 

"Alright alright, settle down humans and toons, settle down," Joey said standing on some sort of stage. "Now, I have told you that a new toon will be joining our ranks, but I have yet to tell you who they are. She can dance, she can sing, take one good look at her and you'll say-" 

"Get to the point!" Wally shouted from the back. A child-like pout came across Joey's face for a brief second before he continued. "As I was saying, please welcome our new toon, Roxanne!" The whole studio gasped as a little humanoid toon girl stepped out from behind Joey. The most shocking part about this toon was the fact that she had five fingers and not the fact that she had a pair of fox ears and nine tails. "This lovely toon is a kitsune," Joey said eagerly. 

"Bless you," said Wally. Joey glared in Wally's general direction as the studio giggled. 

"Anyways, Little Miss Roxy here is a fox, just with more tails. We designed her with five fingers instead of four because...we don't have an excuse yet." Joey patted the top of Roxy's head and then proceed to ruffle her black hair. The pale-skinned kitsune flattened her ears and shifted from one foot to the other. "I trust that all of you will treat her with respect. You are dismissed, get back to work." Joey continued. "Oh! Bendy!" Joey shouted to the devil darling. 

"Yes, Joey?!" Bendy said, still smiling. 

"Please don't pull on her tails."


	2. Roxy's Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy, Boris, and Alice attempt to Strike up a conversation with Roxy, but they end up unlocking her powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the toons can eat human food. fight me. BTW, Alice is like 4,7. Bendy is about 3,4. Boris is about 6,2. Roxy is about 4,5.

"So, Roxanne is the name Joey gave ya?" Bendy said. 

The three toons had pulled Roxy to a table to find out more about her. Bendy was sitting on the table while Roxy, Alice, and Boris were sitting in chairs.   
Boris pipped in, "have you tried food yet?" 

Alice tsked. "Really Boris? All you ever think about is food." 

Roxy's ears perked up. "what's food?" Roxy said in a soft voice. Boris stood up, grabbed Roxy, and put her on his shoulders. 

"come on kid, we are going to find you some food." he said, taking off for the break room. Roxy, panicked by Boris sudden toon-napping, let out a small scream and poofed into a....Fox?! 

The three toons gaped at the floating nine tailed fox in the air. 

"Roxy? is that you?" Alice said slowly. 

The Fox poofed back into a surprised Roxy, still floating in the air. 

"Whoa! You have superpowers!" Bendy squealed "What else can you do?!" 

Roxy sneezed and black fire came out of her mouth. An intern had to jump out of the way to avoid Roxy's fiery blast. 

"Sorry Janet! Roxy didn't mean to almost deep fry you!" Bendy apologised to the Intern who was speed walking away from the situation. Roxy opened her hand and a black flame popped up. Roxy's face lit up with delight and zipped around the room, juggling her black flames. 

"Hey Bendy, an intern said that Roxy almost deep fried her. Do you have any idea why she would think that?" Henry said, walking into the room where the toons standing. Alice pointed to the ceiling where Roxy was still playing with her fire. 

Henry looked up. 

"Oh" 

He said "I see. Hey Roxy!" 

Roxy stopped juggling fire and looked at Henry. 

"Try and be more careful with your fire." Henry said, beckoning Roxy to stop floating and come down. Roxy put her fire away and dropped down to the floor. Bendy bounced around Roxy. 

"Your amazing! I wish I had powers like yours." The devil darling said. Roxy smiled and giggled. 

"Group hug!" Boris said, picking up Roxy, Bendy and Alice into a massive hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what im doing. *sigh* please leave you constructive criticism in the comments. even if this doesn't get any kudos, i'll still post chapters.


	3. Voice of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy Sings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is Roxy to OP
> 
> NAH!!  
> also i have no idea when the tango was invented just go with it ok. ALSO (yes another thing to read) I do not own the song. the song was written by the lovely artist by the name of Chi-Chi. I just thought i was fitting, don't ask me why. Also when it says "I'm the fox everyone adores with pride" The actual line is "I'm the ANGEL everyone adores with pride."

It had been a few days since Roxy had joined the studio. Roxy had time to explore every inch of the studio while finding new hiding spots. She also had been introduced to a number of things by the three original toons.

Alice had shown her the radio, Boris had her try food (she really enjoyed that) and Bendy had shown her multiply was to prank people (she didn't enjoy that as much as she had enjoyed food).

Today, however, was different because Roxy was going to do some voice acting for a new episode. Roxy sat on a stool with a mic in front of her.

"Okay people! Let's get this going!" The music director Sammy Lawrence said. Sammy handing Roxy a sheet of paper with her lines on it.

"This is what your singing. Do you think you can do that?" the man continued. Roxy nodded and looked at the paper.

"Roxy, when I point to you, start singing." Roxy gave a thumbs up and the band started a slow tango style tune. 

Sammy pointed to Roxy.

 _**I Remember you said long ago,** _ **_That I would be the star of your show._ **

_**In the end though I see it was lies, you've just come back to reclaim what's mine.** _

_**I've been working here patiently between the lines,** _

_**creating perfection takes torment and time.** _

_**But, nevertheless, I've still been through it all,** _

_**and now they all see I'm a doll.** _

_**Face it.** _

_**Everywhere you look around it's my domain,** _

_**No one else deserves it more it's in my name.** _

_**And if you behave yourself I'll set you free, It's clear,** _

_**You belong to me.** _

_**Oh don't you dare mistake me for another fool,** _

_**I'm the one who pulls the strings, now your my tool.** _

_**Don't you understand my little errand boy,** _

_**Here you are only my toy and you'll be mine.** _

_**.** _

_**A great creator once said,** _

_**it's much more art than science.** _

_**As long as you believe you only need the right** _ **_appliance._ **

**_A bit of blessing and caressing,_ **

**_with a lot of work._ **

**_And i due time my dears you'll only see the perks._ ** ****

**_Now understand who you working for!_ **

_**I'm up in heaven your on the floor!** _

_**An you soon you'll see i have much in store for you,** _

_**It's less than a chore.** _

_**Now don't you dare mistake me for another fool.** _

_**I'm the one who pulls the strings,** _ _**now your my tool.** _

_**Don't you understand my little errand boy,** _

_**here you are only my toy and you'll be mine.** _

_**.** _

_**I won't let myself be lead astray again.** _

_**I should have known better than to trust, a friend.** _

_**Blinded by the hopes of having dreams come true,** _

_**now I know just what to do...** _

_**Let those VERMIN come to me, just let them try!** _

_**I'm the fox everyone adores with PRIDE!** _

_**Not even the DEVIL now can take me down!** _

_**Infamy and f** _ **_ortune abound!_ **

**_Now don't you dare mistake me for another fool._ **

**_I'm the one who pulls the strings, now your my tool._ **

_**Don't you understand my little errand boy!** _

_**Here you are only my toy,** _

_**And you'll be!** _

_**You must be!** _

_**You'll trust me!** _

_**THEY'LL ALL SEE  
** _ ****

_**IT WILL BE,** _

_**Mine.** _

Roxy stopped singing and the band stopped playing. Clapping was heard from the other side of the room.

"Wow!" Joey Drew said with a smile. "That was great! I've only heard singing that good come out of Susie and Alice's mouth! I drew you to be good but I didn't think you were that good" Joey said walking over to Roxy and ruffling her hair.

"It's true!" A blond woman said. Roxy assumed that she was Susie Campbell, the voice actor for Alice.

Joey Spoke to Sammy, "Did you get all that recorded? The world is gonna break when they hear that beautiful voice!" Sammy nodded and held up the tape.

"Roxy," Sammy said."Yes Mr. Lawrence?" Roxy replied. "Your done here, you can go play with the other toons." Sammy continued. Roxy hopped off the stool and set off to find her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all know the drill. if you like the story leave a kudos. Place thy constructive criticism in thy comments. thou mustn't be shy.


	4. Wait, Roxy can swear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy learns how to say words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when toons swear a random cartoon noise comes out instead.

"Sammy Lawrence don't you DARE use those words in front of Roxy!" Susie shouted angrily at Sammy.

"Why not! She can't say them anyway!" Sammy retorted.

"Just because a cartoon noise would come out, doesn't make it right."

The two bickered back and forth while Roxy sat there awkwardly. She was listening to the band's music when Samy had dropped his conductor's wand and promptly said the s-word.

"Roxy say a bad word." Wally said pointing to Roxy.

Roxy shook her head no, and attempted to flee the scene only to be grabbed by the arm.

"Damnit Wally! Let me go!" 

The Music department and the janitor froze. Roxy's cheeks flushed a light red and Wally let her go.

"Well I'll be...Roxy swore." Wally said.

"I'm going to find Joey. You're coming with me, Roxy." Susie said.

Roxy, not wanting to argue with her, followed Susie out of the music department and towards the direction of Joey's office.

.

"So you're saying that Roxy can swear without making a cartoon sound effect?" Joey asked tilting his head slightly.

"Yes."

"Well it makes sense." Joey said, getting up from his chair.

"What makes sense?" Susie inquired.

"Well Roxy here was designed to be more like a human than an ink toon. It's the reason why she has five fingers instead of four." Joey explained.

"And you didn't think to tell us this?" Susie said dryly.

"Well I thought it was perfectly clear to all of you." Joey said crossing his arms. "Anyway, the only thing to do is teach the words and then teach her not to say the words."

Susie sighed. "Alright Joey."

"just sit her down in front of Sammy, she'll learn a lot from him." Joey grind as Susie lead Roxy out of the room.

"Ha Ha very funny." Susie rolled her eyes.

Roxy followed Susie out of the door.

"Hey," Susie said crouching down to Roxy's level. "Promise me you won't repeat any of the words Sammy says."

"I Promise."

"Good." Susie stood back up and held out her hand for Roxy to take. "Let's go back."

Roxy smiled and the two walked back to the Music Department.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls kudos and comment. And yes, i do know that the end is shit. i have school and it's messing with my ability to pull a decent chapter together.


	5. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Interviewer comes to interview Joey about his new character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! i wanna say a few words (tho who really reads these) I wanna thank my three friends who help me in different ways. First, i wanna thank Annie who helped me with writing format and editing. I want to thank Katie for inspiring me to post the fic. An last but not least, I want to thank Madeline for leaving my first kudos! Thank you for reading this fic im so happy people actually care <3

"Hello Mr. Drew. I am Paul Dickson." A man wearing a trench coat said sitting down in a chair across from Joey. 

"Welcome to my studio! I assume you would want to get right into the business." Joey replayed, sitting in a chair opposite of Mr. Dickson.

"So." Dickson said, opening a notepad. "What inspired you to think of this character Roxy? She's so unique."

Joey chuckled.

"Well you see, Roxanne is a kitsune. Kitsunes are fox spirits or as the Japanese say it, a yōkai. They are said to have superior intelligence, long life, and magical powers." Joey explained.

"I see." Paul said, scribbling down the information. 

"What kind of powers do these kitsunes possess?" 

"A kitsune could have the power to shapeshift, illusions, possession, flying, appearing in dreams, and something called fox-fire. A kitsune's powers come with wisdom and age, but in Roxy's case, we would teach her how to use her great powers correctly instead of her powers become chaotic and uncontrollable."

Joey said, pulling out a book with a picture of a fox with nine tails. Paul was furiously scribbling down notes.

"You speak about Roxy as if she was a live person. An Roxanne is such an unusual name, where did you come you with it?" Paul stated, looking through the pages of the book.

"The name Roxanne came to me in a dream. I speak about all my creations like they were really here because I feel like they are a part of me and a part of this studio." Joey said smiling.

"It says here that a young kitsune will have one tail because it is young. The cartoon said that Roxy was about 6-7 years old, yet she has nine tails like the most powerful of these foxes. Could you elaborate?" Paul said pointing at a picture of a young kitsune with a single tail.

Joey chuckled

"You will find out in time just how powerful Little Miss Roxanne is"

Paul nodded.

"Just one more question Mr. Drew. Who is the voice actress for Roxanne? She has such a beautiful voice."

"Unfortunately, the woman who voices Roxanne is very shy and doesn't like that much attention. She is just happy that Roxanne is such a hit with young girls just as Alice was."

Joey said, putting the folklore book back on his shelf. Paul stood up.

"Thank you for you time Mr. Drew." 

_**~later~** _

"Mr. Drew?" Roxy squeaked.

"Yes Roxy?"

"Am I really that powerful? Can i really shapeshift, fly, make illusions, possess people, appear in people's dreams, plus my fire?" Roxy continued, flicking her tails and flatning her ears.

"Why of course you can! You just haven't practiced yet!" Joey exclaimed, ruffling Roxy's hair.

"With practice, and a whole lot of belief, you could be the most powerful toon the world has ever seen!" 

Roxy smiled, her tails swishing happily.

"How about you show me what you can do?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave constructive criticism in de comments. Also i looked up history of kitsunes on google and i hope i'm right.


	6. The Angel's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alice's creation day/ Birthday and Roxy helps Susie make a cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro it's october. This is my MONTH man!

"Hey, Roxy." Susie whispered, tapping the kitsune on the shoulder.

"Do you think you could help me make something for Alice's birthday?" Roxy nodded and Susie beamed.

"I'll ask joey if I could sneak you out of the studio for a bit." Susie said taking off for Joey's office, taking Roxy with her.

"Is that really a good idea Miss. Susie?" Roxy squeaked.

"We're going to find out!"

.

Roxy was standing outside the studio for the first time. Joey had taught her how to shape-shift into a human which basically meant her ears and tails disappeared.

"Are you excited? This is your first time out." Susie said, gripping Roxy's hand. Roxy nodded happily.

"The world it colorful." Roxy said flatly and Susie laughed.

"I never really thought about how colorful it was. Come on, Joey wants you back at the studio by 7:00."

.

The two were back at Susie's apartment and in Susie's kitchen. Susie had gotten out the cooking materials while Roxy was inspecting a photo on Susie's wall.

"Who are those people in your pictures?" Roxy asked tilting her head.

"Those people are my family. I still write to them sometimes." Susie answered, digging through the cupboard, trying to find flour. Roxy shuffled over to Susie and peaked over the counter top.

"Ok! Let's make this cake!" Susie exclaimed.

The two measured the ingredients carefully. Then, Susie poured the batter into the pan while Roxy held it steady. They both put the cake in the oven. While They waited for the Cake to bake, Susie told Roxy all about her family. Roxy listen intently the whole time.

"You know, when Joey decides to reveal you, Bendy, Boris, an Alice to the world, you could meet them in person." Susie said, a small smile making it's way across her face. Roxy's eyes widen.

"Really?" She said in a hopeful tone.

"You mean it?"

"I mean it."

Roxy wrapped her arms around Susie in a tight hug. Susie returned the hug. When they pulled away, the timer went off. 

.

The next day, Roxy was lead a blindfolded Alice into the break room where everyone was wait to jump out and say 'Happy Birthday!'

"Roxy, where are we going?"

"A place."

"That's not helpful Roxy." Alice sighed. Roxy giggled,

"I know."

Roxy lead Alice around a few more turns before pushing her into the break room.

"You can take the blindfold off now." Roxy said.

Alice removed the blindfold. When she did, the studio shouted, 

"Happy birthday Alice!!"

Alice put a hand over her mouth, tearing up a little.

"You guys..."

"It's the day you were created Angel!" Bendy say holding a balloon.

"Wow! Thank you guys so much!" Alice said, with a smile as big as Bendy's.

"Roxy and I made you a cake!" Susie said, moving out of the way.

"So that's why you wouldn't let me near the Break room! I'm a little hurt, Susie." Wally fake pouted 

The Studio laughed while Alice embraced her voice actor and Roxy.

"This is the best day ever. Thank you." Alice said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love october <3


	7. A Demonstration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy demonstrates Kitsune tsuki to the Wally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitsune tsuki is basically fox possession

"Roxy, will you help prank Sammy with me and Wally?" Bendy asked, his cartoon eyes sparkling.

"I don't know, Sammy wasn't to happy when you glued him to his doorknob before."

"Aw come on!" Wally exclaimed "It'll be fun! You could use your special fox superpowers!"

Roxy thought this over, then got an idea. Roxy smiled mischievously.

"I have an idea."

.

"Are you sure it's in here?" Sammy sighed opening the door.

"I'm sure." Wally snickered

Wally, Bendy, and Roxy had made up a plan that Sammy would surely fall for. The first step included stealing some of Sammy's work, which would be done by Bendy. The Next step would be to place the stolen work in a broom closet big enough for Roxy to hide in. Roxy would shapeshift into her furry form in order to then possess Sammy and control his body.

"How did it even end up in here?" Sammy said picking up his work off the floor.

"You know Bendy! Always with the pranks." Wally was having trouble holding it together and kept glancing up at the ceiling where Roxy was floating.

"What are you looking-"

Roxy spang towards Sammy, entering his body with a flash of black light. Sammy's body sprouted nine tails and a pair of fox ears, signaling that the possession was complete.

"Oh my god. Roxy? Is that you?"

"Yes." Sammy/Roxy said.

Bendy and Wally howled with laughter while Sammy/Roxy chuckled.

"What on earth- SAMMY WHAT HAPPENED!?" A voice rang out behind the three.

"Oh" Wally said through tears "Hi Jack."

"It's me! Roxy!" Sammy/Roxy said swishing their tails.

Jack's jaw dropped. Sammy/Roxy walked out of the closet.

"I never knew how tall Sammy was." Sammy/Roxy said, looking at their feet.

 _"Roxy, get out of my body."_ a voice said in Sammy/Roxy's head.

"Sammy?"

_"Who else would it be?"_

"Interesting."

"Roxy who are you talking to?" Bendy said.

"It's Sammy. He's in my head."

_"You mean MY head."_

"Yes Sammy, your head."

Wally bent down and whispered to Bendy

"This is weird."

"I know." Bendy replied.

"So, uh. What did you guys do to Sammy." Jack said, still surprised.

"What happened to Sammy?" Susie said, joining in on the conversation. When she saw Sammy/Roxy, she froze and her eyes widened.

"oh."

Wally scratched the side of his face.

"What we did to Sammy was called possession, Roxy calls it Kitsun saki or whatever."

"It's called Kitsune Tsuki." Roxy/Sammy corrected, tails moving like waves.

 _"Whatever it's called, can you undo it?! I have work to do!"_ Sammy shouted from inside their head.

"Fine."

Roxy emerged from Sammy with another flash of black light. She floated towards Bendy and the others to give Sammy some space.

"Finally." Sammy said in an annoyed tone. 

"I was wondering how long you were going to keep me trapped. Don't ever do anything like that again."

Roxy nodded.

"So you can just, do this Kitsune thing whenever?" Susie questioned, moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"Yeah. Joey had me read this book in Japanese."

"Wait, you can read Japanese?" Jack said.

"Yes. A Kitsune is a Japanese Yokai after all."

"What the hell is a yokai?" Sammy asked.

"Isn't a yokai a spirit?" Bendy said.

Roxy sighed.

"I'll explain later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls kudos


	8. A New Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy meets Alice's new voice actress and Joey be plotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET THE SUFFERING OF CHARACTERS COMMENCE!!

Susie had ran out of the studio crying one day and didn't come back. She didn't come back the next day either. Or the next, or the day after that. Roxy waited each day for her on the bench outside before an employee brought her inside. One day was colder than the rest, and a woman stopped to sit down next to Roxy.

"You really should come inside. Joey wouldn't want you to freeze." She said.

"I'll just be reborn through the ink." Roxy replied shivering violently.

"Yes I know but it's still not a good habit for you to sit out here in the middle of winter." The woman lectured.

"I don't care."

"You should."

"But I don't."

The woman huffed in annoyance.

"Who are you waiting for anyway?"

"I'm waiting for Miss. Susie." Roxy answers, still shivering.

The woman looked nervously at the ground.

"Hon, I don't think she's coming back."

"An why not?" 

"Roxy, she doesn't work here anymore."

Roxy's eyes widened in shock. 

"What do you mean she doesn't work here anymore?!" Roxy wailed, tears pricking in her eyes.

Just then, the door to the studio opened and Joey stepped out.

"Aha! There you are! I've been looking for you two! I see you've meet Miss. Allison Pendle, Roxy!Get to know her! you'll be working together!" Joey said, attempting to ruffle Roxy's hair like he always does.

Roxy pushed him away and ran off into the depths of the studio.

"That's odd." Joey said, a puzzled look coming across his face.

"She usually loves when I do that." 

.

Roxy was curled up under a blanket, trying so hard to keep it together. She thought Allison was nice, she had cared enough to stop and say that she needed to come inside, but Susie had cared since the beginning. Roxy knew she wouldn't have left on purpose, so this must have been one of Joey's new ideas. Just then, an idea came to Roxy. 

"I could appear to her while she's dreaming! If I can do it with Joey, I can do it with Susie! Roxy thought excitedly. 

  
"I'm glad you feel happier Roxy!" Alice said coming up behind the kitsune.

Roxy's tails dropped a bit when she remembered that Alice sounds more like Allison than Susie.

"Joey wants you to sing for this episode. He sent me up here to tell you."

Roxy sighed. The two toons walked down to the music department in silence.

.

"Okay! Nobody mess this up!" Sammy said irritably.

"Sammy seems more grumpy today. Better do what he says" Roxy thought as she sat on a stool.

  
"When I point to you Roxy, you start singing."

Roxy nodded, ears and tails still droopy. Sammy pointed to Roxy and she started to sing.

**It's time you learned a lesson.**

**It's time that you understand.**

**Don't ever count on anybody else,**

**in this or any other land.**

**I onced hoped for friendship,**

**To find a place among my kind.**

**But those were the childish wishes, of someone who was blind**

**Open up your eyes!**

**See the world from where I stand!**

**Me among the mighty!**

**You caged at my command!**

**Open up your eyes!**

**Give up your sweet fantasy land!**

**It's time to grow up, and get wise.**

**Come now little one,**

**Open up your eyes!**

**We all start out the same, with simple naive trust.**

**Shielded from the many ways, that life's not fair or just.**

**But then there comes a moment, a simple truth that you must face.**

**If you depend on others, you'll never find you place.**

**.**

**And as you take that first step,**

**upon a path that's all your own,**

**you see it all so clearly,**

**the best way to survive is all alone.**

**Open up your eyes!**

**See the world from where I stand!**

**Me among the mighty,**

**you caged at my command!**

**Open up your eyes!**

**And behold the fading light!**

**It's time to grow up, and get wise.**

**Come now little one,**

**Open up your eyes!**

**OPEN UP YOUR EYES!**

Roxy stopped singing and the band clapped.

"Good job Roxy." Sammy said.

"Can you bring this to Joey for me? I still need to do some work with the band."

Roxy took the paper and started floating towards Joey's office. As she floated along, she hummed a tune Susie had taught her. The studio was empty and quiet, leaving Roxy to fill it with her humming. As she approached Joey's office door, she heard him talking to another person.

 _"Maybe I should wait."_ Roxy thought.

The door opened and Joey stepped out.

"Oh! Roxy! Your here!" Joey said nervously. "Did you hear anything?"

"No. Sammy wanted me to give this to you." Roxy replied, handing the paperwork to Joey.

"I see, thank you." Joey said. A look of relief flashing across his face. 

"Who's in there?" Roxy questioned.

"Just a friend of mine. How about you play with Bendy and the others." Joey changed the subject quite quickly.

Roxy grew suspicious, but shook it off. she turned on her heel and sped off to find Bendy.

.

Night fell upon the studio and Roxy prepared to enter the dreamworld. She sat on her pillow crossed-legged with her eyes closed. She cleared her mind and focused on bringing herself into the dreams of others. She searched among the minds of others until she came across Susie's dream. She plunged into the dream and white obscured her vision. The white ebbed away and she saw Susie in the recording both of the studio. Susie was flipping through the pages of her lines. Roxy tapped on the glass to get her attention. Susie looked up and jumped.

"Roxy! How! Why! What are you doing here!?" Susie exclaimed.

"I came to see you." Roxy replied simply. 

Susie let out a heavy breath of air.

"Joey didn't tell you." 

"Miss. Allison did."

Susie rolled her eyes when Roxy said Allison's name.

"So you can just...see into other people's dreams?" Susie asked, stepping out of the recording booth.

"I project my spirit out of my physical body into another person's mind when they are asleep." Roxy said.

"Well I'm glad you came." Susie sighed, hugging Roxy.

Roxy accepted the hug with a smile.

"Could I come back tomorrow night?" Roxy asked.

"Yes you can."

The two talked for a while until Susie woke up and Roxy exited her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not putting a new chapter up. I didn't feel like writing.


	9. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toons go missing and Roxy grows even more suspicious of Joey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Phantomtheif_fee for taking time out of their day to read my fic. <3

Roxy continued to see Susie in her dreams. They discussed things they would never talk about in public. They talked about how Henry leaving had really left Joey and the studio in shambles and how everyone seemed to be slipping.

"Sammy really misses you." Roxy said, curled up in Susie's arms.

"Please, I doubt he's even given me a second thought since I left." Susie scoffed

"Alice misses you too. She's starting to sound more like Miss. Allison." Roxy said.

"What do you think of Allison anyway?" Susie asked, running her fingers through Roxy's black hair.

Roxy thought about this. She didn't think Allison was bad, but she liked singing with Susie better.

"I don't think she's a horrible person, but I liked it better when I sang with you."

"You're such a nice girl." Susie giggled, pulling Roxy closer.

.

When Roxy awoke from the dreamworld the next morning, she felt something off. She turned around to ask her friends if they felt anything, but they weren't in their beds.

 _"That's odd."_ Roxy thought.

She opened the door, looking around carefully. 

"Bendy? Alice? Boris? are you there?" She called out only to be greeted with silence.

"Good morning Roxy!" Joey said, coming around the corner.

"Where are the others?

"Ah, yes...the others." Joey said nervously.

"They left to be somewhere. They should be back...Eventually." He continued.

Roxy flattened her ears against her head.

"I need you to do hang out with Miss. Pendle for a bit." Joey said.

Roxy floated off quickly towards the music department without another word.

 _"Bendy and the others are missing, a lot of employees haven't shown up for work in a few days, and Joey is always talking with someone in his office. Joey is definitely hiding something."_ Roxy thought 

"Over here Roxy!" a voice said to Roxy's right side.

Roxy turned her head and backed up.

"Miss. Allison." 

"Just call me Allison. You don't need to be so formal around me." Allison said chuckling. 

Roxy floated closer. 

"Can you keep a secret?" She whispered in Allison's ear.

"Yes?"

"Joey is acting weird and there are some employees that haven't shown up in weeks. Something is going on here and I intend to find out." Roxy said.

Allison's eyes widened. Roxy continued on her way to the music department with Allison close behind.

.

Roxy was supposed to be sleeping, but she was following Joey to the ink machine room. 

_"Why is he heading here?"_ Roxy thought

"Well Susie, you didn't quite turn out how I wanted you to. It's a good thing we have a backup."

_"Susie?"_

"Oh my god! Miss. Campbell?! What did you do to her Joey?!" Allison shrieked

"Simple." Joey said

"She asked to be Alice Angel again, so I did what she asked."

_"What does he mean?"_

Joey grabbed Allison and dragged her towards the ink machine. He pushed her in, then left her to drown in the ink. Roxy growled, transforming into her fox form, but something was different this time. She was bigger, her ears were flattened, her tails were thrashing wildly. Joey snapped his head towards Roxy and stumbled back.

"Roxy! Y-you're here!" Joey said, plastering a fake smile across his face.

 **"What did you do?!"** Roxy shrieked.

"Making the studio great again!" Joey exclaimed.

Roxy snarled and Joey gulped.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to get rid of you." Joey said pulling out a piece of paper.

**"Ad imperium voco super atramento. Opprimere te ut custodiant te in aeternum propter solitudinem adamauit non ego prius dixeris!"**

Roxy felt herself being pulled in a far away. The door of the room she was shut in closed and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know what happened to the toons. Joey is acting super sus. vote him out.


	10. Freedom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy is released from the closet she was stuffed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's running out of ideas. yes i know it's short. i have something planned.

How long has she been here? Trapped in the small space. With no one there to comfort her and no one to stop the tears. She had tried contacting Henry, but magic was keeping her from getting her message out. She gave up eventually, just letting the cold sink in, listening to the dripping of ink. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. One day, the door opened. It swung open to reveal the broken and ink stained studio. 

She lifted her head, wiped away the tears, and peeked out. Then she saw **HIM**. Tall, inky, one leg twisted, one hand with five fingers and the other with four. when he turned his head his smile was perfect, so frightening.She let out a scream and ran as fast as she could to get away. She ran and ran, eventually collapsing in the Angel's territory. Hiding behind a rack of plushie's, she curled up waiting for anyone but that thing to find her. She fell asleep and the nightmares of him began to creep into her mind.

The Angel found the girl, remembering how she had loved the little fox with all of her being. The Angel picked up the fox and carried her to her lair where she sat down on a mattress. The Angel held the fox close to her, humming a tune only the two of them shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG WHY THE GLOW SQUID!!?? IT'S USELESS!! i mean it adds to the atmosphere but COME ON!! I would have been fine with the Moobloom cause it's cute and i would also be fine with the Iceologer cuz it would make me look cool when i kill it, BUT THE SQUID!!!?? *distant sounds of things breaking*


	11. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy is scared and confused, Susie is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink Bendy: do you think i could fit 15 marshmallows in my mouth?  
> Susie: you're a hazard to society.  
> Roxy: and a coward. do 20.

Roxy remembered sleeping in the closet she was trapped in. It was cold, lonely, and visions of monsters would creep into her dreams. Most of the time, she didn't sleep. She would stay awake for hours upon hours, shivering in the cold. This time, something was different. It was warm, she felt safe. Roxy took in a sharp breath and awoke from her sleep. She looks around blearly.

"Your awake!" A voice said.

Roxy looked up and jumped back in shock. There was a woman who looked like Alice, but her halo was trapped in her head, her left eye was just a black void, and the left side of her face was a gaping hole.

"Who are you?!" Roxy shrieked, scrambling backward

"It's me, Susie!" the demonic angel said.

"You're not Susie. Susie didn't look like that." Roxy said, backing herself in a corner.

"It's still me." the angel said.

"Prove it."

The angel sighed and much to the scared kitsune's surprise, pulled Roxy into her arms.

"Remember how you would visit me in my dreams when I left the studio?" The Angel said, running her fingers through Roxy's soft hair like she used to.

"We would talk for what seemed like days. Just the two of us. When you came to me crying, I would hold you just like now and you would do the same for me." The Angel continued.

Roxy's eyes pricked with hot tears and couldn't stop them from spilling over her face.

"Do you remember that Roxy?" The angel asked. wiping away some of Roxy's tears.

"It is you!" Roxy wailed into Susie's chest.

"Promise you won't leave me again." Roxy whispered.

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know, i know it's short. I couldn't come up with any other ideas.


	12. Roxy's Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't have a summary sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH! I apologise for the lack of chapter!! My motivation was down in the negatives and i just wanted to play animal crossing instead of writing.

As Roxanne adjusted to the studio, she made friends. The first person she met after Susie was Norman, the old projectionist. He was wandering around on the 14th floor where Susie kept her ink hearts. Roxy also met Boris, although, it wasn't the Boris she used to know, This one was different. This Boris made jokes by writing on the walls of his safe house and this Boris didn't know how to play the clarinet. Roxy put two and two together and figured out that this Boris was actually Wally. When Roxy once wandered down to the place where the amusement park was being planned, she met Burtrum stuck inside of his most prized machinery. Down there, she also met Allison and the grumpy Thomas Conner, who was also a Boris, and was also missing an arm. 

Today, Roxy was dragging Susie down to meet the two new friends she had made.

"Roxy, please let me go." Susie said, who was attempting to run back into the safety of her elevator.

"No. You're going to see Allison and Tom. It's better than being locked up in your medieval torture chamber."

Susie sighed. "At least we aren't out in the open in my lab!"

"Roxy!" Allison waved from where she was sitting.

Roxy waved back.

"Hello Miss Allison!" 

When Tom spotted Susie, he bared his teeth and growled. Once Susie heard it, she turned on her heel and made her way back to the elevator.

"Oh no you don't." Roxy said, grabbing Susie's arm before she got far.

"Tom, let it go." Allison said, putting a comforting hand on Tom's arm.

The four stared at each other awkwardly. Just then, inky tendrils snaked across the wall. Susie's eye widened in fear and Allison and Tom pulled out their weapons. The ink demon creeped around the corner.

 _ **"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"**_ Ink Bendy said.

_**"Two false angels, a wolf, and the fox. All in one place too! This must be my lucky day."** _

Susie's eye glanced over at the elevator and got an idea. On their way down, Susie had refused to leave the safety of her territory unless she had brought the tommy gun with her. She had secured the box containing the bullets under the bow tied around her waist but Roxy had forced her to leave the gun in the elevator.

Bendy got closer, noticing Susie glancing at the elevator.

_**"Is one of the angels thinking about running away? Such a shame. You'll miss the best part."** _

_"Is she going for the gun?"_ Roxy thought.

Susie closed her eyes and melted into the ground, then reappeared in the elevator. She grabbed the gun, loaded it and sent a couple of bullets towards Bendy. Bendy hissed but retreated back into an ink puddle.

"Is everyone okay?" Susie said, putting the gun down.

"How did you do that?" Allison asked.

"We found some spell books while looking through Joey's old office." Roxy explained.

"We should probably get out of the open." Susie said.

"Everyone in the elevator."


	13. The Crazed Prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie and Sammy meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter*

"Allison, it's not safe down here." Susie whispered.

"I've been up here loads of times, nothing is here but Jack the local sewer gremlin." Allison said, peeking around the corner.

Allison had talked Roxy and Susie into going down to the music department to find some of the old music. They were now figuring out where Sammy had stashed the music. Roxy had found a tape and was pressing the play button.

**Every artistic person needs a sanctuary.**

**Joey Drew has his, and I have mine.**

**To enter, you need only know my favorite song:**

**The violin shudders with a piercing voice.**

**The drum thunders in triumph.**

**The piano delicately calls.**

**The piano returns in graceful harmony.**

**Sing my song and my sanctuary will open to you.**

"Maybe that's where he hid the music." Allison said.

Susie shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably while Allison and Roxy rushed around trying to play the instruments in correct order. Nothing happened. ****

"Huh. We must be missing a step." Allison said.

"The projector was always on when Sammy would disappear. Maybe the projector has to be on." Roxy stated, looking up at Norman's old post.

"You maybe on to something Roxy. Susie, how about you go up there and turn the projector on?" Allison asked.

Susie took a deep breath in and nodded. Once she was in the booth, she turned on the projector and Allison and Roxy played Sammy's tune. The door to the sanctuary opened slowly revealing a smaller room.

"You stay there Susie! We'll be back!" Allison shouted.

As Roxy and Allison disappeared from view, Susie's anxiety climbed. She didn't feel comfortable being back in the music department. Susie knew Roxy would be safe with Allison, but she couldn't feel right until Roxy was back next to her. Susie's finger began tapping against the table where the projector was sitting and hummed to herself.

**"Sheep sheep sheep, it's time for sleep."**

Susie whipped around, but it was too late. Something hard and metal collided with the side of her head knocking her to the ground. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a human like figure with a Bendy cutout mask on their face.

**"Rest your head it's time for bed. In the morning you may wake, Or in the morning you'll be dead."**


	14. Sheep Sheep Sheep, It's time for sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2  
> it's kinda from Susie P.O.V  
> yeah it's short fight me.

Susie's eye snapped open. She realized she couldn't move and looked down. She was bound to a pole with a demonic pentagram drawn on the floor. She frantically struggled against the bindings, trying to break loose.

"The false angel awakens." A voice said.

Susie snapped her head towards the noise.

"You'll make the most perfect of sacrifices to my lord." The figure said, grabbing an axe.

Susie melted down into the ground, grabbed the gun and pointed it towards her attacker.

"Who are you?" Susie said.

"The searchers call me Sammy." The figure answered.

Susie's eye widened in shock. She backed up, disappearing into the wall. She emerged into her territory, trying hard to keep it together.


	15. Roxy Vs. Bendy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy does that thing where she turns into a big scary kitsune and kicks some ink demon ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma explain a little. Ink Bendy can turn into this terrifying beast at the end of chapter five right? So, i thought Roxy would have a monster form too. when Roxy turns into a normal fox, She is about the same size she is as she was in her human form. When she turns into a giant ink monster, she becomes bigger, stronger, and faster.

Roxy and Susie were trapped. They had gone out to find supplies but they ran into the Ink Demon.

 **"I caught you pests."** The Ink Demon chuckled.

"Let us go!" Roxy said.

 **"Where's the fun in that?"** Bendy said.

"Roxy, I want you to run away as fast as you can. Leave me here to deal with this monster." Susie said squeezing Roxy's hand.

"No way. I know how to deal with him." Roxy said, baring her teeth. 

"Roxy, I don't want to lose you." Susie whispered.

 **"Awwww, this almost brings a tear to my eye."** Bendy taunted.

**"I think I'll start with you, Angel."**

Bendy grabbed Susie and smashed her head against the wall. The Angel fell to the ground unconscious with ink pooling under her body. Roxy screeched and morphed into the gigantic and terrifying kitsune that met Joey Drew the day she was locked in that small room. Bendy backed away in fear and Roxy swiped at him with her claws, letting out a sharp howl. She tossed Bendy around like he was a doll found in the Heavenly Toys factory. Bendy disappeared into the ink, leaving Roxy alone. Roxy nudged Susie onto her back and bounded off to a safer place.

.

.

.

Susie rolled over in her sleep, something was off. The studio was usually cold and drafty and Susie heavily relied on Roxy's fire to keep her warm. Sometimes, it wasn't enough to keep her and Roxy warm. This time, Susie was laying on something soft, kind of like fur. Susie slowly opened her eye and a sharp pain started on the side of her head. 

"Roxy?" Susie called out.

A animal like noise sounded out behind her.

"There you are." Susie said smiling.

Roxy used one of her many tails to stop Susie from moving.

"You want me to stay here for a bit?"

Roxy nodded.

"Ok. I'll stay."

Susie buried herself in Roxy's fur and the two stayed like that for a while.


	16. Sammy Is Worshiping Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy decides to switch gears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma switch P.O.V like once

Bendy growled and punched the wall, leaving a sizeable hole in the wall. He was still bleeding ink from his fight with Roxy.

 **"Damnit!"** The demon said, punching everything in sight.

 **"How in the freshest hell did she get the better of me?! She's just a little girl!"** Bendy's anger had been so great, he killed anything that came in his path.

"My lord? Is something wrong?" Sammy said, stepping out of the shadows.

 **"Are you blind!? I just got beat up by a six year old! A FUCKING CHILD!!"** Bendy roared.

Sammy flinched at Bendy's anger. He had seen the fight between the two and it had got him thinking. If his lord wasn't able to fight off a mere child, then maybe he wasn't the savoir Sammy thought he was.

"I will leave you to your thoughts my lord." Sammy said, bowing.

**"Tch"**

.

.

.

"B̶͔̋e̵̫͇̤͎͌ ̴͎͍͊́͌͂c̸͖̳̹̰̓̈́å̵̤̬r̷̻̥̃̐e̴͉̳͎̱̒͘̚f̷̧͈̣̟̂͌u̶̥̓̒͆́ḹ̵̙̙͘ ̵̛̯͆y̵͎̬̬̋̽̋͠ö̷̹̯̭́́͜u̶͇͆ ̸͈͕̑t̴̨͇̺̏̂ẅ̸͔͕́̂̄o̶͇͎͈͒͑͗͘!̵̛͉̯̟̿̀͛ ̶̞͓̯̂͛͜͝D̵͈̖̯͕͋̇̈͒o̷̭̼̯̿̽̚n̸͚̖͋̔'̶̰̈́̇̒t̴͔̕ ̷͓̓̅̈́̉f̴̲̞͐͌̋͝ã̷̙̣̎͝l̶͖̦͉͎̂ḷ̴̠͍͐ ̶̰̱͙̀ọ̵͍̹͓̒̃̍̈́f̶̝̦̥̓̐͂ͅf̷̡̻͒!̶̠̖͚̅̑"̸̲̜̂̽̎" Norman called in his static like voice.

"You just had to say that!" Allison said from a high ledge.

Allison wanted to learn how to ink teleport like Susie. She quickly realized that the only way to learn was to put herself in a life threatening situation. Roxy was hovering in the air next to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'm not 100% sure ink people like you could actually teleport." The fox said.

"You're telling me this now?! When I'm on a high ledge!?" Allison screeched, her voice indicating panic.

"I'll catch you." Roxy stated.

Allison took a deep breath and jumped off.

"It's not working, it's not working, why isn't it working!?" Allison cried.

"You have to get closer to the ground." Roxy shouted to the falling Allison.

"THE GROUND IS GETTING CLOSER! ROXY HELP!!" Allison screamed.

Just before Allison hit the ground, she melted into the floor and popped out next to Norman. 

"Remind me never to never go anywhere high again." Allison said, standing up and brushing some dust off herself.

Roxy giggled.

"So, how did it go?" Susie said appearing next to Allison.

"I managed to do it before I hit the ground so that's a plus."

"Is this where I might find my lady?" A voice said from behind the ink people.

The group turned around and Susie let out a quiet whimper. Behind them stood Sammy Lawrence.

"Who are you?" Allison said, drawing her sword.

"̶͉͉̅͠͝Ȉ̵̗̳͔̘ ̸̨̩͠w̶̠̥̬̞̐͗ó̶̠̆̓͐ủ̸̢̠͆͝l̸̯̳̎͜d̸̛͎̪̈́̿ ̵͈̔̔́͊t̴̨̖̓̏̉e̴͔̥̞̳̎̓̑l̷̳͗͗̈ͅl̶̨̻͔͖̏͊̀͋ ̵͉͔̖̃̿̊̂ụ̴̭̮̉̕s̶̢͙̻͍̓ ̷͎̗̮͖̃͒͛̀f̸̜̝̱̐͗̄a̵͔̐̽͛͝s̴̈̓͜͝͠t̶̳͎̖̘͋ ̵̹̝͓̋ō̴͚̝̰͋ṝ̸̇̾͗ ̴͎̣̠̞̽s̵̝̭̤͇ǒ̴̼̺m̶̢͕̯͛͛e̵̯͂̈́t̴͈̞̼͘ḧ̷̳̜́̏i̶̮̜͌̀̅͒n̷̹͙̎̔͠g̸̖̬̩̲̎̽͊̕ ̶̥͈̥̇m̶͈̘̗̑̍̽ͅi̴̧̥̗̾̈́̓͐ğ̶̥͍̻h̵̨̡̻̬̀ẗ̷̤́͜ ̶͈̗͖̍̓̈́͘h̴̪̖̓̿a̵̦͛͐͑̕p̷̳͔̟̐̈́̋͜͝p̴͎͚̹̹͒̍̃̈e̸͇̤͛͘͜͝n̷̳̅.̶̨̺͓̏"̵̢̭̃̈͛ Norman said, standing up to his full height.

"I'm looking for my lady Roxanne. Do you know where I might find her." Sammy replied.

"Who is that?" Roxy said, floating next to Susie.

"Sammy Lawrence." Susie whispered in a barely audible voice.

Roxy's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want." Roxy hissed.

Sammy got on one knee and bowed.

"My lady, you have blessed me with your presence. I have seen you defeat the demon with great power. I was wrong to follow him, please bless me with your forgiveness."

"WHAT!?"


	17. Susie and Sammy suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy is pretty pissed that Sammy traded him for the 6 year old that beat him up. Sammy thinks Susie hates him. Susie thinks Sammy should go back to where he came from and get out of her life. Roxy attempts to sooth the tension. the others have to stand there awkwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't ask me how long this story is going to be. I'll end it when i wanna end it.  
> some P.O.V change

**"WHERE IS HE!?"** Bendy roared, destroying anything in his path.

**"Where is that prophet!? If I get my hands on him, he won't EVER see anything again!"**

The demon had found out from an unfortunate searcher that Sammy had switched gears and was now worshiping Roxy instead of him. Bendy had flew into a rage and had killed the searcher that had delivered the news to him.

**"If he is with that FILTHY FOX with her DEFORMED FREAK SHOW ANGEL, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!"**

.

.

.

Susie was in hell. Roxy told Sammy to follow her around to help find supplies and Sammy was acting like he didn't kidnap her and attempt to sacrifice her to Bendy.

"How did you come across my lady?" Sammy questioned.

"We were old friends." Susie said coldly.

"Friends.....I had friends once." Sammy said.

"Hm." 

If Sammy could frown, he would be doing it.

"Why are you like this?"

"Because I don't like you." Susie replied, rummaging through a box.

"Is it because I kidnapped you?" Sammy asked.

"Yes. Also you're a filthy liar who broke my- someone's heart." Susie gripped the side of the box.

"Whose heart did I break? I want to apologise."

Susie groaned and rolled her eye.

 _"Is he playing dumb? Or is he too stupid to realize who I am."_ Susie thought.

"Hide!" Sammy whisper shouted.

Sammy jumped into the box Susie was looking through. He grabbed Susie's waist and pulled her in too.

"Hey!" Susie yelped.

Sammy put his hand over Susie's mouth. Susie squirmed in Sammy's grasp, but stayed silent. The two stayed in the awkward position for a full 20 minutes until Sammy deemed it safe to go out. When they untangled themselfs from eachother, Susie flew into anger and slapped him, knocking Sammy's mask off.

"What the hell was that for?" She screeched.

"You can't just grab someone by the waist and yank them into a small space!"

"Well it was either that or we would have both died!" Sammy retorted, covering his face with his hands.

Susie took his mask and angrily handed it to him.

"Take it." She hissed.

Sammy snatched his mask away revealing his face wasn't really a face. Both stormed off in different directions.

.

.

.

"My lady? Can I ask a question?" Sammy asked.

"Of course Sammy! You can just call me Roxy though." Roxy replied happily.

"Is...Angel always like this?"

Roxy tilted he head.

"Nah! She'll warm up to you eventually!" Roxy said gleefully

"I see." 

"Hey, you don't really have a face right? Maybe I can fix that!" Roxy said.

"What do you-" Sammy started before Roxy's ink manipulation magic cut him off.

Sammy's face morphed into what he used to look like under his mask and he realized he had hair, or something like it.

"Much better!" Roxy smiled.

"Thank you Roxy."


	18. Sammy Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy remembers because of an instrument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cackles evilly*

"Will you tell me your name?" 

"No"

"I can't keep calling you angel! You know my name, it's only fair if I know yours." Sammy protested.

"Absolutely not." Susie said, attempting to bandage a wound.

Sammy huffed, fidgeting with the axe in his hand. He was still getting used to the feeling of his new five fingered hand.

"Let me help with that." Sammy said, reaching out to help Susie.

Susie flinched at his touch, but didn't pull away.

"That should hold it together." Sammy said, putting some distance between the two.

"Thanks." Susie replied.

There was a silence.

 _"God damnit Susie! Pull yourself together."_ Susie thought.

"Hey Susie and Sammy! Do you think you could do another supply run?" Roxy said, popping out of a vent.

"Of course my lady." Sammy said bowing.

 _"Another? Really?"_ Susie thought. 

As the two made their way out of the room, Allison came in.

"Do we really need supplies, or are we just sending them out for some alone time?" She asked with a smirk.

Roxy giggled "Why can't it be both."

.

.

.

 _"Not again!"_ Susie thought.

Sammy and Susie had gotten trapped in a closet.

"Oh for Christ's sake Sammy! You had to pick this one!"

"If I knew it would close on us, do you think I would have suggested that we go in here?" Sammy retorted, body slamming into the door.

"Well slamming into it won't do anything!"

"I don't see you trying anything to help!"

"Because I already have a way out of here!" Susie shouted

"Oh really, Angel! Then get us out of here!"

Susie yanked Sammy towards her and melted into the back wall, popping out in front of the door Sammy was trying to break down.

"Come on, let's head back....." Susie trailed off.

"Why did you stop?" Sammy asked.

"Oh."

The two were standing outside the music department.

"I'm going to get my banjo." Sammy said walking in.

Susie rolled her eye but followed.

"Can't believe it's still here...I remember....playing it..." Sammy said picking the instrument up.

"Well it is yours." Susie said flatly.

"There was someone else too....brown hair, maybe red?"

"Sammy, you're not making any sense." Susie said. Panic laced her words for she knew who Sammy was talking about.

"Do you know who this person is, Angel? You said before that I broke someone's heart?" Sammy asked, turning around so he could look at Susie.

"I don't know who she is."

_"FUCK!"_

"So you're lying to me? You do know who this person is." Sammy said, the hurt echoing in his voice.

Susie gripped the side of her arms.

"I shouldn't tell you." She said turning away.

"Wait!" Sammy shouted grabbing her by her waist and pulled her to him.

"Let me go!" Susie shouted, struggling against Sammy's strength.

"Tell me first. Who is this woman?"

Susie melted out of Sammy's grasp and down into the floor, leaving Sammy alone in the music department.

.

.

.

"Susie? What wrong?" Roxy asked the curled up angel.

Susie had come back without Sammy and locked herself into her lab.

"Sammy's starting to remember." Susie muffled voice rang.

"Oh."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No."

Roxy slid next to Susie.

"Susie, If he remembers, you can be with each other." Roxy said, rubbing Susie's back.

"But I said so many mean things to him. He'll never forgive me." Susie said, leaning into Roxy's touch.

"Allison did. And so did Wally, Tom, and Norman!"

Susie sighed.

"I guess you're right."


	19. AN

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ


	20. Captain of the Samsie ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy is the captain. Allison, Tom, Norman, and Wally are the crew mates. Susie and Sammy are the victims.

**"So what's the plan?"** Norman asked.

"We figure out how to tape Sammy and Susie's relationship back together." Roxy stated.

"Yeah, but how?" Allison questioned

Wally began writing on a pad of paper. _**"What if we make them fall on each other and kiss."**_

 **"That only works in movies kid."** Norman continued.

Thomas began writing on his pad. _**"Why are we setting them up?"**_

"Because they deserve it Tom. What they had before was beautiful." Allison replied.

The group discussed a plan until Sammy interrupted their meeting.

"Could you...assist me in a certain matter regarding my memories?"

Allison smiled devilishly.

"Sure! Tell me what us what you want to know."

.

.

.

"Angel!"

 _"Oh my god! What does he want now."_ Susie thought, freezing in her tracks.

"What is it? I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to talk to you." Susie said, turning around.

"I know your name now." Sammy said once he caught up with her.

"Oh really?"

_"Shit shit shit."_

"Your name is Susie Campbell. You were the voice actress for Alice Angel until Joey Drew replaced you." Sammy said, putting his hands on Susie's shoulders.

"Not bad." Susie whispered.

"NOW KISS!" someone yelled.

Something like a blush made its way up Susie's face and she moved out of Sammy's touch. Sammy looked around wildly in all directions, ready for a fight. Susie hurried away with Sammy following close behind. 

Behind a corner, Roxy and Allison were giggling like maniacs.

"Allison!! You almost got us caught." Roxy giggled.

"It was worth it! Did you see their faces?!"


	21. When Searchers Attack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's what it sounds like.  
> also it's short because i ran out of ideas for this one.

**"Guys, we have a problem."** Norman said, busting through the door.

"What is it?" Sammy asked calmly.

 **"Searchers, everywhere. In all corners. They have us surrounded."** Norman informed.

"What do we do?" Susie asked, sitting up straight. 

"We fight them off?" Allison suggested.

Wally scribbled on his pad, _**"There are too many. We can't hold them all off."**_

**"We could send Roxy out?"**

"Are you up for it Roxy?" Sammy asked.

"Always."

Roxy bounded out the door morphing into a giant kitsune as she went. She bared her teeth and the searches ran away in fear.

"That was surprisingly easy."


	22. Henry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry returns.  
> P.O.V change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the fun begin

everything was a blur for Henry. He had turned on the ink machine and then had been chased by his own twisted creation. He then fell down a hole just before reaching the exit. He stood up and continued on his way to find another exit.

"Jeez. I'm not surprised Joey couldn't be bothered to fix the floor" Henry muttered to himself, brushing off some dust.

Henry noticed an axe in the corner.

"This might come in handy" He said, picking the weapon up.

Henry hacked through some boards blocking off the door and walked through. The studio was colder down here than it was upstairs on the first level. He found that some of the stairways were flooded.

"There has to be a way around this. Maybe this?" Henry said, twisting a valve. 

The stairway immediately leveled out and henry repeated this until he stepped foot in the hallway towards the direction of the music department. As he moved on, he saw a figure carrying an axe.

"Hello?" Henry called out to the figure.

The figure moved on, humming a tune.

Henry rounded the corner to where the figure had disappeared only to find that it was a dead end.

"Where the hell did he go?" Henry asked allowed

.

.

.

Henry was in the Music department fighting off a massive horde of searchers. He was hacking at them all with his axe trying to keep them back.

 _"Dammit! There's too many!"_ He thought.

Just when Henry thought he would lose, the same figure from before flew in and help Henry fend off the searchers.

"Thanks. What's your-" Henry got cut off as the figure connected a punch that knocked him unconscious.

.

.

.

Henry awoke to the sound of two people arguing.

"Sammy, you can't just hit people over the head!" A female sounding voice said.

"What else could I have done?" The other voice replied.

"You could've avoided giving him brain damage!"

"Who are you?" Henry said sitting up.

The two turned their heads. One looked a lot like Alice, but she didn't have a halo and one of her horns was cracked off. The other had a Bendy like mask and wore white suspenders.

"You're Henry, right?" The Alice look-alike asked.

"Yes...how do you know me?" Henry replied, getting up.

"We have a lot of explaining to do."


	23. How Did You End Up Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

"Where are you taking me?" Henry asked.

"Out of the open and somewhere safe." The female said, drawing her sword.

"Could you tell me your names?" Henry continued.

"I don't think that's a good idea until you've met with...her." The female said.

"Who's her?"

"You'll find out." The inky man cut in.

.

.

.

Roxy was aimlessly floating around in circles when Allison and Sammy came back, bringing a strange man with them.

"Who's this?" Roxy asked, floating over and poking the man's cheek.

"Roxy?" The man asked, cupping Roxy's face with his hands.

"Um, who are you?" Roxy asked backing away.

"It's Henry!" The man said.

Roxy eyes widened and she rushed forward to hug the animator.

"So if your Roxanne, then Alice, Susie, or Allison aren't too far away." Henry said chuckling.

"Who's the new guy?" Susie said, stepping into the room.

Henry put Roxy behind him and pulled his axe out.

"Not a step closer." Henry hissed.

"Woah, ok. Slow your role." Susie said, putting her hands up.

"You wouldn't strike down a poor defenceless angel, would you?" Susie said, mocking Henry.

"Susie, please. Spare him." Allison said, rolling her eyes.

"Just saying."

"Susie? You wouldn't happen to be-" Henry started.

"Susan Campbell. Former voice actress for Alice Angel." Susie finished.

"What happened to You?" Henry asked, lowering his axe.

"Not interested in telling you." Susie said simply, walking off.

"Come on! I'll show you around!" Roxy giggled.


	24. A/N

So uh...Hi guys.

I'm sorry for not updating and I think I might take a break until I can get my grades under control.

Hope y'all understand. *moonwalks away*


	25. Discussion With The Ink Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ink demon discuss important matters with a mysterious person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates still maybe slow, but imma keep trying.

"I'm disappointed in you, Bendy." A man hissed.

 **"I'm doing the best I can! She's just to powerful."** Bendy explained.

"Oh course she's powerful, I wrote her that way! Despite owning all of that power, she's still just a child and it should be no problem to get her to me." The man continued.

 **"But Joey-"** The devil darling started.

"But nothing! I'm tired of your excuses. If you don't get her to me soon, I'll wipe you out of existence." Joey said, slamming his hand down in his desk.

 **"Yes sir."** The ink demon said, quickly hurrying out of the room.

"We're running out of time."

.

.

.

Bendy knew he wasn't ever going to be good enough for Joey. Mainly because he had seen the perfect Bendy locked up with the perfect Alice and the perfect Boris. 

**"Should'a went with my gut."** Bendy said to himself, kicking an empty soup can.

If Bendy had attempted to become friends with Roxy, maybe the prefect toon would be released and all of them would be out of this hell hole.

 **"Well, there is nothing I can do now."** Bendy concluded.

**"Maybe I'll go see what Jack's up to."**


	26. Days Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today happens to be one of Bendy's only days off.

"You want me to pass you a bacon soup can?" Roxy asked.

 **"Yup."** Bendy replied.

"You're not going to kill me?"

**"Nope."**

"Why?" 

**"You ask too many damn questions."** Bendy grunted, rolling over.

"Fine." Roxy said, tossing the can to Bendy.

Bendy caught it, open it, and drank it in one gulp.

"Now do you want to kill me?" Roxy questioned.

 **"Nah. Today's my only day off.** **"** Bendy replied.

"The I'll leave." Roxy said, turning away.

 **"Ah come on kiddo! Why not stay and play a bit with old Bendy!"** Bendy teased.

Roxy rolled her eyes but sat down next to Bendy.

"Ok. What do you want to play?"

.

.

.

The two toons played cards until Roxy remembered that she was supposed to be back at base camp.

"Oh shit, Susie gonna kill me!" Roxy said hurring away.

 **"Hey! Language! I'll try and come kill ya tomorrow!"** The ink demon yelled after the fox.

"Sounds good!" Roxy shouted over her shoulder.

As the kitsune hurried off, the demon chuckled to himself.

**"Heh Heh, she's a good kid."**


	27. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What night is like in the studio

It is unknown when the real night begins. In the studio, it begins when all of the working lights go out. That is what the residents of the studio call 'night'. When the blackout happens and the studio is plunged into darkness and the people can't really do much but sleep.

Sleeping for the people of the studio was nearly impossible. There was always some sort of screaming or yelling going on in their dreams leaving them feeling scared and uneasy when the lights turn back on. Each person has their different dreams and fears. For example, the hellish ink demon Bendy dreamed about disappointing Joey and his possible death.

The perfect toons, who were locked up in Joey's office, dreamed about running free around the studio with Henry. Well, Alice and Bendy did. Boris's dreams were more about food then freedom.

Roxy's dreams were always just a dark void with her screaming for help. Whenever they were especially bad, she would latch onto Susie to make sure she was still there. In return, Roxy would comfort Susie whenever she woke up crying. Susie would mumble that she wasn't good enough over and over, apologising to people who weren't there.

Allison and Tom would dream about running or hiding from the ink demon. They never woke up screaming, but they didn't like to talk about what they saw.

Sammy dreamed about his past. He would see flashes of what he was before he turned into an ink person. When morning came, he would ask Susie about what he saw. 

Norman dreamed of a long hallway and endless walking. Although he didn't like being alone, he didn't mind his dreams as much as the rest.

Wally dreamed of.....weird things.

Henry dreamed of his family and what would happen if he returned.


	28. Joey Makes an Appearance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it is short i can't seem to get my life together. Might write another one later

Everything was fine. Wally was doing something stupid, Norman was getting Wally to stop doing stupid things, Sammy was playing his banjo, Allison was sharpening her sword, Tom was on watch duty with Henry, and Susie was playing with Roxy's hair. Then Joey walked in with Henry and Tom behind. The Team had many different reactions to Joey entrance, Wally coward behind Norman who drew up to his full height, Allison prepared for a fight, Sammy strummed the wrong note on his instrument in shock, Susie grabbed and aimed her nearby gun at Joey, and Roxy bared her teeth.

"Whoa whoa slow your roll. What's with the sudden hostility?" Joey asked, pulling on a fake smile.

"Shut up Drew." Roxy hissed, morphing into a giant fox.

Joey walked closer.

"Aw come on! No love for your creator?" Joey asked and attempted to ruffle the top of Roxy head.

Roxy snapped her jaws, almost taking off Joey's hand.

"Jesus! Alright!" Joey exclaimed.

"Why are you here?" Allison asked, putting her sword to Joey's throat.

"I'm here so I can get you out."


	29. Uneasy Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy and Bendy play cards while Susie's mom mode is activated and Joey plots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long for an update. Currently my life has been really crappy so I don't know when chapters are going to be written. I'll try.

Roxy had a very bad feeling about Joey returning. Joey wasn't the type to come swimming back to the sinking ship to save some lives, he was always the person who wanted to get out first. So, when he showed up, they had locked him in a wooden cell and gave Tom the job to watch him. Although they could tell Joey wasn't happy with his current situation, they didn't really care.

Bendy had also showed up. He sat in another cell next to Joey, drawing on the walls and floor to keep himself occupied. He never tried to escape and he never made noise. 

"Hey." Roxy called out to Bendy.

"What is it?"

Roxy held up some cards.

"Wanna play?"

.

.

.

"She's playing cards with the frigging Ink Demon!" Susie exclaimed.

"I don't see the problem." Henry replied slowly.

"Your not worried that he's going to try something?!" 

"Well, yeah, but he hasn't yet. I think he only follows orders from Joey and Joey hasn't done anything but complain about not being let out. Tom is also in there watching them." Henry explained carefully. He didn't want to set Susie off in anyway.

Susie started tapping the side of her arm with her finger.

"I just don't want her to get hurt. Joey locked her in a closet and then left her alone in there for god knows how long." Susie sighed.

"I know. But Roxy has matured." Henry replied.

"You're right." Susie said. 

"I think she won." Henry chuckled.

.

.

.

"I beat you again." Roxy said gleefully.

 **"Aw shoot."** Bendy groaned.

While Roxy was teasing Bendy, Joey plotted.

 _"How, how indeed is the question. How do I get Roxanne alone. She and Susan are attached at the hip and Thomas isn't going to let me out anytime soon."_ Joey thought.

 _"If I reprogram the machine to suck back certain creations it spat out...but how?"_ Joey shifted into a crossed-legged position.

_"I need to get that book."_


	30. Let Us Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toons want out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap guys sorry for the late update but I can't seem to get it together. yeah its short too. again, im losing my mind.

"Bendy?"

"What is it Alice?"

"How long has it been since Ben was here?" Alice asked timidly.

"Dunno." Bendy replied.

They were extremely bored. Ben hadn't come by in a while and they feared something bad had happened to him. "They couldn't leave to find him because of the fear that Joey would swoop down and do something horrible to them like he did to Roxy. They were told that Roxy was dead. They didn't want to believe it at first, but as Joey had grown more and more violent, they accepted Roxy's fate.

"I miss Roxy." Boris sighed.

"We all do, Boris." Alice sniffed.

The door creaked and their attention snapped to the now open door.

"Miss me?"


	31. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is freezing and they don't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M STILL ALIVE! Wanted to do something for the winter season but felt unmotivated and decided to watch animations instead.

Everyone was shivering. The cold could make anyone's blood freeze. Most of their time was spent sitting in front of a bonfire that Roxy had made. (Joey was purposefully left out)

"No love for your creator Roxy?" Joey shivered as he spoke.

"No."

"Bendy gets to sit next to the fire!" Joey whined

"Bendy didn't turn my friends into ink creatures." 

Joey gave his signature child-like pout and slumped down onto the floor of his cage. 

"May I remind you, Roxy, Bendy almost killed us on multiple occasions." Sammy chimed in.

"Bendy is a victim like the rest of us." Roxy said simply.

"Yeah, so shut it." Bendy chuckled.

Susie pulled Roxy closer to her in an attempt to warm both.

"Thank god you're fluffy." Susie said.

"Turn into a big fox!" Allison exclaimed.

"Good idea." Roxy replied, morphing.

Everyone except Joey stayed warm that day. Fox fur, apparently is extremely soft and a great source of warmth.


	32. Roxy's Drawings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy likes drawing. Some of her drawings are....questionable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god hi guys it's been a while. Sorry it's been so long, I haven't had many good ideas and I keep coming up with new OCs for different original works lmao. I swear i'm not a ghost.

Roxy sketched out a character of hers on a piece of paper she had found. She decided to make it look like Alice, with the halo and the horns.

"Whacha dooooooooin?" Joey called from his cage.

"Nunya"

"What's nunya?" Joey asked.

"Nunya business, jackass." Roxy said before slapping a hand over her mouth.

Joey laughed and Roxy ignored him.

"I see you've been expanding your vocabulary." Joey wheezed.

Roxy stood up and collected her drawings and pencil to move somewhere else. Preferably, with no Joey. 

"Sheesh. Kid sure hates me." Joey mumbled. 

A piece of paper that Roxy had dropped flew over to where Joey could reach. He slipped his arm through the bars and grabbed the paper to take a look at it. The drawing consisted of a grotesque monster that resembled the searchers and lost ones. The drawing, however, was far more gory than what the searchers and lost ones actually looked like. (In Joey's opinion) 

"Wowza. That's one messed up monster."

.

.

.

"Decided to get away from Joey?" Alison asked Roxy. Who had settled down next to her.

"Mmhm." Roxy replied.

Roxy spread out her drawings on the floor, carefully deciding which one she liked the best. Alison looked down at them too, noticing how most were gross monsters.

"You drew those?" She asked.

"Yeah." Roxy selected what Alison thought was the scariest and hung it next to a drawing of a flower field.

"What's the inspiration?"

"Saw a tall lost one." Roxy answered simply before returned to her spot on the floor to continue drawing.

Alison stared at the drawing that was now hanging of the wall. She was slightly disturbed at the fact that a child drew what ever the hell that was.


End file.
